Leomon
|level=ChampionLeomon is an Ultimate Digimon on Digimon World Re:Digitize. |type=(Ja:) Beast Man (En:) Animal |family=Nature Spirits Virus Busters |attribute=Vaccine |size=20.0 G2000 Bandai D-Terminal English toy |from=ElecmonDigimon Battle |to=IceLeomonDigimon Adventure V-Tamer 01, "Potential for the Future!" 18 GrapLeomon |slide=MadLeomonDigimon Fusion, "Fall of the Final Code Crown" 29 |java=Hiroaki Hirata |javan=(Adventure/Tamers/X-Evolution) |enva=Paul St. Peter |envan=(Adventure/Tamers) |partner=Mǎ Zĭlóng Jeri Katou Selector Guy |jacards= , , , , , , , , , , |encards= , , , , |s1=Leomon X |n1=(Sr:) Лавмон Lavmon n dub }} Leomon is an Animal Digimon. It is called the "King of Beasts", as well as the "Noble Hero". While most Digimon are ferocious, it possesses a strong will and a heart of justice, and has defeated a great number of fiendish Digimon. Also, it is a rival to the "Digimon Hunter" Ogremon, who runs the whole gamut of destruction. Its tough flesh, tempered well by daily training, can endure any attack, and since it chokes the life out of the opponent with its quick attacks, Leomon can be said to be an outstanding Combat Species.[http://digimon.net/digimon_archive2010/city/gallery/ver4/v4_leo.html Digital Monster Ver.4: Leomon] It carries a sentient magical sword called on its waist.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/09-ra/leomon/index.html Digimon Reference Book: Leomon] Attacks * : Chokes the life out of the opponent with its ultimate mystery, by launching an aura in the shape of a lion's head from its fist. * * This attack actually belong to Leomon X but is mistakenly listed as Leomon's on . * * means "all kind of beasts", and the attack consists of releasing multiple auras.|百獣拳||lit. "Hundred Beasts Fist"}}: Launches multiple "Fist of the Beast King". Design Leomon is a muscular lion-man with orange fur, yellow mane, yellow fur on its legs and the tip of its tail, blue eyes, black nose and mouth, five fingers on its hands and feet, black claws, black ear tips, and scars on its arms, left foot, and the left side of its face. Its ears are on top of its head. It wears a golden earring on its left ear, a collar with with a blue gem in the middle and multiple red teeth around it, black pants with yellow cords forming multiple " " on its side, a black belt with a square metallic buckle on its waist, three others on its left arm, another in its left hand, and another in the pantleg. It carries its sword in the back on its belt. In , Leomon's ears are on the sides of its face rather than on top. Etymologies ;Leomon (レオモン) Official romanization given by the Digimon Reference Book and used through the series. *'La:' Leo. . Fction Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 A Leomon is among the Digimon during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers Digital Monster X-Evolution A Leomon chases on a rainy night, and corners him near a mountain. The two fight, with Leomon gaining the upper hand. As Leomon is about to finish Dorumon, he hits his sword in the ground, and asks if the Animal wants to live. Coming to the conclusion he wouldn't live long even if he took Dorumon's X-Antibody, Leomon asks Dorumon to go on living in his place in this new world, and dies. Dorumon remembers Leomon's request when takes 's "Grey Sword" attack to protect him and , and later as a when Omnimon is about to kill him. Digimon Fusion Digimon Adventure tri. Digimon Adventure V-Tamer 01 Digimon World Leomon appears in Gear Savannah to save Patamon from Goburimon, then he stands in Gear Savanna Training. He seems to be looking for something. After you get at least 45 prosperity points, Drimogemon in the Drill Tunnel's 3rd floor will finally unlock a secret path to the Leomon Temple. Find his ancestors' tablet, then give it to Leomon and he will join the city. Leomon also digivolves from Patamon and Elecmon, and then digivolves into Andromon or Mamemon depending on his stats. Digimon World 2 Leomon is one of the first Digimon the player encounters, as he is present in the first mission of the game. You can also capture and train a Leomon. Leomon digivolves from ToyAgumon, and can further digivolve to Panjyamon (IceLeomon). Digimon World 3 Leomon runs the Training Gym next to Asuka City. The Leomon card is a Green Champion Card with 16/18. Digimon World 4 Chief Leomon is kidnapped before the start of the game, and the players are assigned to rescue him as their first mission. Digimon Digital Card Battle The Leomon card is #085 and is a Champion level Nature-type card with 890 HP, needing 40 DP to digivolve into, and worth 20 DP in the DP Slot. Its attacks are: * "Beast King's Fist": inflicts 430 damage. * "Lion Sword": inflicts 280 damage. * "Smashing Kick": inflicts 100 damage. Its support effect is "If own level is lower, boost own Attack Power +500." A real Leomon resides on Desert Island, and judging by his white eyes and initially evil personality, is under someone's control, possibly the Devimon that also resides on Desert Island. Digimon World DS Leomon digivolves from Kumamon, and can digivolve to Monzaemon. Leomon also appears at Ancient Canyon. There is a Leomon running an arena in Digicentral. Digimon World Dawn and Dusk Leomon is #100, and is an Champion-level, Balance-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and weakness to the Fire element. Its basic stats are 168 HP, 183 MP, 118 Attack, 78 Defense, 85 Spirit, 75 Speed, and 40 Aptitude. It possesses the Psychic 3 and Critical 2 traits. It dwells in the Resistor Jungle. Leomon digivolves from Gaomon and can digivolve to GrapLeomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate to Leomon, your Digimon must be at least level 28, with 150 Attack and 130 Spirit. Leomon can DNA digivolve to Mammothmon with Garurumon. Digimon Story: Lost Evolution Leomon is #076, and is a Champion-level, Tank-class, Beast-species Digimon with a resistance to the Earth element and a weakness to the Water element. It possesses the Paralysis Guard and Saving Skill traits, and has the special skill Rock Split. It dwells in the Resistor Jungle. When defeated, it can drop the debug plate for Leomon. Leomon digivolves from Gaomon and can digivolve into GrapLeomon. In order to digivolve or degenerate into Leomon, your Digimon must be at least level 24 with 80 Defense, but only if you have revived Leomon. It can be hatched from the Fang Striped Egg. Digimon World Championship Renamon will digivolve into Leomon if you have 6 battles or more and 1 egg revert. He can digivolve to Monzaemon. Digimon Battle Leomon is a wild Digimon found in the Gekomon Village areas. It digivolves from Elecmon and may digivolve to IceLeomon at LV 31. Digimon Masters Leomon is a Champion-level Mercenary Digimon. Leomon digivolves from Elecmon, and can digivolve to Panjyamon. Notes and references Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Virus Busters Digimon Category:Beast Man Digimon Category:Animal Digimon